Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgamation of the following cities : *Lévis *Charny *Saint-Jean Chrysostome *Saint-Romuald *Saint-Nicolas *Saint-Rédempteur *Pintendre *Saint-Étienne de Lauzon *Saint-Hélène de Breakeyville *Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Lévis had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and covered the small town of Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Saint-Rédempteur. Pintendre, Saint-Étienne de Lauzon and Sainte-Hélène de Breakeyville each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a composite department with 4 full-time stations and 2 part-time stations. Stations 1 ,2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters and station 4 are manned by four firefighters. Stations 5 and 7 are part-time stations and plans are in place to rebuild station 5 by mid 2013 and station 7 by late 2011. These two new stations will also be full-time and manned by four firefighters. Like most departments in Québec, apparatus numbering depends on the type of apparatus. Thus, 100s are officer's vehicles, 200s are first line pumpers, 300s reserve pumpers, 400s ladders and quints, 500s are rescue squads, 600s are tankers, 700s platforms, 800s are medical first responders, 900s are utility vehicles and 1000s specialised vehicles. Apparatus and stations 'Station 1 - 6990, boulevard de la Rive-Sud (full-time station) :201 - 1996 HME / Tibotrac (1250/600). ex - Charny :301 - 1998 Mack MR / Carl Thibault (1250/700). ex - Saint-Nicolas :501 - 1986 Chevrolet / Grumman ex - Lauzon :601 - 2012 international /Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :701 - 1999 E-One Hurricane (1500/250/95') ex - lévis :801 - 2010 Dodge Charger :1801 - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat 'Station 2 - 2060, 3 eme rue (full-time station)' :111 - 2010 Ford Expedition :112 - 2007 Ford Expedition :202 - 1995 Ford C8000 / Maxi-Métal (1050/800). ex - Saint-Étienne de Lauzon :302 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (1050/900). ex - Pintendre :402 - 2012 E-one Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137') :502 - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur. ex - Saint-Étienne de Lauzon :602 - 2012 international /Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :900 - 2004 Ford F-250 :901 - 2003 Ford Freestar :902 - 2003 Ford Freestar :903 - 2003 Ford Freestar :904 - 2008 Chevrolet HHR :9?? - 20?? Chevrolet HHR :9?? - 20?? Chevrolet HHR :911 - 2012 Ford Escape :1102 - 2006 Kawasaki Mule ATV :1902 - 2006 United trailer 'Station 3 - 451, Claude-Jutra (full-time station)' :203 - 2000 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/600/45F). ex - Saint-Jean Chrysostome :403 - 2010 E-one Cyclone II (1500/500/100'). :503 - 1992 International / Maxi-Métal. ex- Saint-Nicolas :603 - 2012 international /Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :803 - 2012 Dodge Charger :1103 - 2009 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Métal (CAFS/200/10F) :1600 - 1991 Grumman. Rehab unit. ex - Saint-Romuald :1900 - 2006 United trailer 'Station 4 - 3, place Chamberland (full-time station)' :204 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal (1250/840/50F) :304 - 1997 Tibotrac T320 (1250/600). ex - Saint-Romuald :604 - 2009 International 7600 / Maxi-Métal (840/2500) :1000 - 1985 Grumman. Command post. ex - Lévis Station 6 - 7 Rue St-Augustin (full-time station) Bidding process for construction falls 2012 to spring 2013 Assignment unknown :2004 E-one Cyclone II quint (1500/420/100') (rebuilt in 2010 after a MVA) :2004 Freightliner FL-80 / Levasseur pumper (1050/2500) (rebuilt in 2010 after a rollover) :1993 International tanker (500 PTO/3000). ex - Pintendre On order :4 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) for engine 201-202-203-206 Retired Apparatus :2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100') (Wrecked in a rollover accident. Rebuilt by E-One dealer and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Charles-Borromée.) :1993 International Eagle tanker (500/3000) :1992 Ford / Dorchester Bodies step van rescue :1987 GMC step van rescue :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville quint (1050/250/75') (SN#PFT-1091) :1980 International/thibault (1050/500/100') (SN#T83-142) ex - St-Jean Chrysostome :1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1091) ex - Lauzon :1980 Grumman step van rescue :1974 Dodge D600 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#CIPL-445) :1974 Ford C tanker (250/2550) :1973 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1967 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T67-216) :1967 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1965 GMC 980 / Thibault pumper (625/?) :1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') Future plans *Construction of full-time station # 5 on a land arround highway 20 and Kennedy Road at falls 2013 to spring 2014 *Purchase 1 engine and 1 pumper tanker for station #5 in 2013 *Purchase of a new platform for ladder 701 in 2014 External links Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis